Nan Elmoth
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: I live. Not in the way you perhaps imagined but I live. I am a creature of earth and enchantments. I like tales that tells darkness as not evil and not good. To be honest, I am not sure what I am. I am a forest in elven form, that is the best of what I know myself as.


_**So.. this started as a few random sentences and ichi realized how twisted it sounds. Then, a voice tells ichi to continue..but-**just write it down ichi.. write those inside your mind and look at what have you written after you have finished**. Ichi says ok and ichi writes whatever that voice tells ichi to... then ichi was like 'no.. what have ichi done ?!' and the voice laughed at ichi. You're mean! and the voice was like **'I love you ichi'** and ichi was like okay ilu too weird-voices-in-ichi's-head and the voice asks ichi to post the fanfic so ichi does that uvu ;;; **_

_**I wrote a personification of Nan Elmoth...sort of.**_

_**As always, forgive my grammar and limited vocabulary. English is not my first language and I like to write ( that doesn't mean I am good at it ).**_

**Summary : I live. Not in the way you perhaps imagined but I live. I am a creature of earth and enchantments. I like tales that tells darkness as not evil and not good. To be honest, I am not sure what I am. I am a forest in elven form, that is the best of what I know myself as.**

**Characters : None. With a brief mention on the residents of Nan Elmoth.**

**Disclaimer : Nan Elmoth and all other creepy stuff inside The Forest of Dubious Consent belongs to Tolkien. I am just a creep who writes the ideas down because I was being told by the voice in ichi's head.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I'd like to think differently. I like hearing tales of darkness and light in which darkness is not evil and light is not Good. I am unsure why and how this tale sprouted in my head as if trying to defy generalization. Another guess is that, I am part of darkness which is why I felt hurt if darkness was regarded as evil. As far as my memory serves me right, evil was actually made of fire and ice. Morgoth was his name. I am not evil, I tried to reassure myself. I am a creature of earth and enchantments. A living forest with a form much elven than what I was supposed to. Maybe I am an ent, but I am not a guardian of the forest, I just observe without touching or changing how it looks like. My forest was tall and dark, fitting with my heart. No light ever shines inside, darkness and mystery protects what belongs to me.<p>

My friends were creatures of sharp eyes that see through my barrier of protection. Some may went lost in me but I promised to keep them safe forever. Strings and strings of starlight I weave to keep the fireflies from going away. They are the starlight under the forest. A child I nurtured with love and care. He sleeps under my leaves and I wrapped him with moss. His heartbeat was slow and beautiful. He will be tall, dark, noble and fair. I knew it. I will see it happen with my own eyes. My beautiful child of my forest. My child who will be my lord.

I always liked the idea of love. It felt beautiful in the gentlest way. It brings out the best of an individual and it erases unease. I saw love once. It was most beautiful. Any creature of the world would have agreed. I like to imagine the idea of two different souls melded together. Such powerful strength and odd beauty. I love my child, my beautiful child of shadows. I watch over them with utmost care. I whisper to them when they were sleeping, comforting them that they will forever be safe here. In my protection they will be. So stay, be comfortable in my branches. My child agrees with me, stays with me. Yes, they love me. They love me back. They felt my love so they stayed within my protection. If they do not love me yet, they will learn throughout the years. I and they had forever to learn to love. They will learn to love me and understand my love for them.

Sometimes it gets cold. I only wished mine was safe from winter. I allowed every branch I could spare to give some extra warmth. I see fireplaces and it brought me warmth. I joined them for a while. Nobody ever noticed an additional elven creature near the fireplaces. Even if they do, they know who I am. I meant no harm. We drink for the night and till the fire went out in the morning. They are hardworking. They woke up aligned with dusk and comes back dawn. I kept them safe. Under the leaves and branches. Hidden in the mist and shadows.

My children were beautiful. Too bright for my liking but I don't mind their glow. They look fair and lovely. Their movement slow and graceful like of ash. They are fragile and dry. They loved the stars as much as I do. Stars that kept me breathing and living. It seems that they have a bond with the stars too. It made me quite jealous to be honest. They are mine, stars are far away and cold, but I let them love her. She who I also cannot touch and adore from below.

Sleep my child sleep. Sleep and dream of shadows which will keep you safe and sound. Sleep and I will take you to see the beauty of the unknown and how to unfold the mystery one step to another. Tomorrow will be another day where you can do whatever you wish. Unfold your passion of stones and flame. I am here if you are lonely. I can see it in your eyes, but I know you will not be lonely for too long. Not under my forest, not under my loving protection.

Ah, love. How enchanting. I smiled at their union. My child you have grown. I loved you still and always will be. May you be happy, my child under the dark forest. May every child of my protection be happy. I saw far and wide and I saw my end. The lord of waters will come and I will be gone. I do not fear for myself. I fear for those under my protection. I saw all of them and I only wished. If the lady under the stars may grant me a wish, I wish to keep them under my protection. I wish they would be safe, but it anything fails. I wish they would be safe anywhere at all. They were my legacy and I would wish for nothing but their survival. My roots will dissolve to earth. My branches will be ashes. My face will not forever be fair but my heart will stay forever. I will live forever in their hearts. As a shadow. A calming shadow which always calls for home. Calls for me, their home.

For now, I am content. Most content I felt in centuries. May you be happy my shadow-child of my shadow-forest. Stay safe. Stay beautiful, stay noble and stay fair. I love you. As sicken as it sounds, I love you. I like the name you gave me. I will treasure it with my life.

Nan Elmoth, it was wonderful.


End file.
